fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Xtreme
Mario Kart Xtreme (Also called Mario Kart Extreme) is a Kart-Racing video game for the Nintendo Wii U. Mario Kart Xtreme is the eighth main-stream game in the Mario Kart series, the fourth for a home console, and the first game on the Nintendo Wii U. Mario Kart Xtreme is set to release in March 2013. Gameplay In'' Mario Kart Xtreme'', coins re-appear from Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and Mario Kart 7. Coins will boost you, and can give you more Kart Customization parts. Modes *'Grand Prix' - Race through a tour of 4 tracks and unlock stuff.(The Award Selemony *the Events From Tama Star Circus Stage of 1st to 13th (Retro Tracks 3rd) In on the Trophy *1st to 5th (Retro 1st) Gold Trophy *6th to 9th (Retro 2nd) Silver Trophy *10th to 13th (Retro 3rd) Bronze Trophy *14th to 20th (Retro 4th to 20th) Game Over. *(Closing Selemony From Final Cup.Tama Star Circus Da "Wow! Congratulations! Bravo!!! Bravo!!! Let Me Introduce Our Talented and Dedicated Racer! I Introduce to You Mario,Luigi,Peach,Yoshi! and Mamtchi!!! Ladies and Gentlemen,Mii,Kuchipatchi!!! Ladies and Gentlemen,Memetchi,Anpanman,Kuromametchi,Furifuritchi and Jurietchi!!! Yumemitchi,Kiraritchi,Moriritchi,Lovelitchi and Melodytchi!!! And Finally,The Talented Actor Who Excelled as the Villain! D2 and Majocotchi!!! Ladies and Gentlemen,How About One Last Round of Applause For the Racer? Thank You Very Much!! On Tama Circus! We Hope to See You Again Here AT Tama Circus.Farewell!") *'Time Trails' - Race against the timer. Get the better score for new stuff. *'VS' - Choose whatever course you want to race on. *'Battle Mode' - An additional mode which lets you battle against opponents. **'Balloon Battle' - Knock any opponent out and be the only one left, or get the most points until the timer stops at 0. **'Coin Runners' - Get as many coins as you can. When you get hit, you lose coins. *'Mission Mode' - Complete various tasks to unlock various things. Other Modes *'Mario Kart Channel' - Race against your friends' ghost, or even make your own Grand Prix! Controls Characters Default Characters *Mii - Varies Unlockable Characters Unlocking Criteria Items Items can be used when a player hits an Item Box. Courses New Tracks Mushroom Cup 1.Tamagotchi Grand Prix Mario Circuit 2.Memetchi Island (From BGM Wii Coconut Mall) 3.Melodytchi Circuit 4.Tamagotchi Grand Prix Luigi Circuit (From BGM N64 3-Raceway and Wario Stadium) Flower Cup 5.Lovelitchi Pinball (From BGM DS Waluigi Pinball) 6.Musashino Higashi School Circuit 1 (From BGM 3DS Wuhu Loop) 7.Tamagotchi Grand Prix Peach Circuit (From BGM N64 Mario & Luigi Court) 8.Mametchi Circuit (From BGM GCN Circuit (DS Version) Star Cup 9.Yumemitchi's Ridge (From BGM GCN Mushroom Bridge and GCN Mushroom City) 10.Musashino Higashi School Circuit 2 (From BGM DK Pass) 11.Lovelin Colosseum (From BGM GCN Waluigi Stadium and GCN Wario Colosseum) 12.Kuchipatchi's Rainroad Desert (From BGM N64 Kalimari Desert) Special Cup 13.Kiraritchi's Turnpike (From BGM Wii Moonview Highway) 14.Bowser Castle (From BGM N64 Bowser Castle) 15.Rainbow Road Hoshigirltchi Circuit Clystal Stadium (From BGM N64 Rainbow Road) 16.Rainbow Road Himespetchi Circuit Retro Tracks Shell Cup 17.PS2 Joy Park A 18.PS Star Express 19.Wii Luigi Circuit 20.3DS Toad Circuit Banana Cup 21.SNES Mario Circuit 4 22.DS Cheep Cheep Beach 23.N64 Yoshi's Valley 24.Wii DK Summit 1UP Mushroom Cup 25.SNES Donut Plains 2 26.N64 New York 27.GBA Ganbare Dochu 28.GCN Sherbet Land Ice Flower Cup 29.3DS Rock Rock Mountain 30.Wii Dry Dry Ruine 31.GBA Bowser Castle 4 32.PS2 Joy Park B Powblock Cup 33.GCN Wario Colosseum 34.GBA Sunset Wilds 35.SNES Donut Plains 3 36.PS2 Jurassic A Red Shell Cup 37.SNES Bowser Castle 3 38.GBA Snow Land 39.Wii Moonview Highway 40.N64 Las Vegas Leaf Cup 41.PS Dyna Mountain 42.SNES Vanilla Lake 1 43.3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon 44.Wii Mario Circuit Lightning Cup 45.N64 Hawaii 46.3DS Mario Circuit 47.Wii Lovelin's Concert 48.GCN Rainbow Road (From BGM 3DS Rainbow Road) Final Cup 49.DS Rainbow Road (From BGM 3DS Rainbow Road Final Section) 50.Wii Rainbow Road (From BGM 3DS Rainbow Road Final Section) 51.3DS Rainbow Road Section 52.GP2 Stadium Arena (The Last Boss Race) (From BGM SNES Rainbow Road) Extra Race 53.GP Rainbow Coaster Karts Battle Courses New Courses 1.Musashino Higashi Feastival 2.Melody Land 3.Yoshi Park 4.Mario Stadium 5.Luigi Mansion 6.Majocotchi's Arena 7.Himespetchi's Colosseum Retro Courses 8.SNES Battle Course 3 9.GBA Battle Course 2 10.N64 White House 11.GCN Game Cube 12.Wii Funky Stadium 13.3DS Sherbet Rink Refrence to Previous Games Ending Theme N64 Yoshi's Story Ending Story (50cc) GBA Mario Kart Super Circuit (100cc) N64 Paper Mario Ending Part 2 (150cc) Ground Finale 3DS Paper Mario Sticker Star Credits (Mirror) Trivia Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Mario fanon Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Kart racing Category:2013 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Awesome Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Mario fanon Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Kart racing Category:2013 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Awesome